With the development of the computer as both a business tool and a personal communication device, users have grown accustomed to use of select features on their desktop computer. Further, users have become accustomed to the graphic display and customized organization of programs as available on their desktop. Difficulty in accessing a user's desktop from a remote computer or system can cause confusion and frustration. Further, in some examples, it is not possible to provide a secure interface to a user's desktop computing device and thus access is limited or not possible. In addition, user's experiences when attempting to access their desktop, such as when they are traveling, provides additional frustrations.
Solutions to the need for remote access to a user's desktop have been addressed in numerous ways. For example, some users carry laptops or other computing devices which have been preset to communicatively link with their home or business server. Carrying the laptops or other computing devices can be difficult and have been a frustrating solution for some. In other solutions, users must access their system though a complicated series of remote links. Security with these remote links remains a significant concern.
The inventor herein has recognized difficulties with the current remote system solutions and applications which enable remote access to a user's desktop. To address these difficulties and as described in more detail below, the inventor herein provides an apparatus, systems and methods for access and management of a user's virtual desktop. In one example, a desktop access manager may be configured to communicatively link a remote computing device when a virtual desktop key is coupled to the remote computing device. The virtual desktop key, after authentication, may provide immediate access to a user's desktop. It should be appreciated that these apparatus, systems and methods provide increased security, enable ease of use and reduce user frustration with current application systems. Further, the disclosed systems and methods enable customization to further enhance the experience of accessing and managing a user's system or desktop remotely.